Kurra, Queen of the Cryptids
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: Before Zack's 'Kur" adventures began, he had a penpal in america. 5yrs later he finally meets her over a video chat. then Argost's apprentice kidnaps her for an experiment, and its up to the Saturdays to save her. However, she is infused with the ancient powers of Kurra, queen of the cryptids and Kur's rival! as the two friends become closer, can love blossom before war?
1. Pen-pal

sry for the bad summary! i suck at them!

first ever Secret Saturdays fanfic! plz be nice and R&R.

I do not own SS or its characters except my own. (FYI i also make up my own cryptids)

* * *

Prologue

11 yr old Zak Saturday was lounging in his room listening to a playlist on his new MP3 when he heard a knock at his door; sitting up he saw his mom, Drew Saturday walk in with an envelope for him.

"What is it," he asked taking off his headphones.

"There's a school in the USA that wanted to try a pen-pal system," she said handing him the letter, "you have to use a pen name, and make sure you write them back so they know the letter got to you ok?"

After his mom left, he tore open the letter and it read as follows:

_Dear pen-pal,_

_It's nice to meet you! Well, I guess metaphorically (ha ha!), but anyway…_

_I'm not allowed to give my real name, but I will tell you that I am a girl! I am 11yrs old and live with my mom in Marley, NE! I go to Swanson School for the Elite and really like learning about science, art, math, mythology, astronomy and lots more! However, I really love reading about creatures called Cryptids! The actually history behind them is really fascinating and I swear I saw what I think is called Zilicks! _

_Not much else goes on in my boring life. Some other facts about me are: _

_I love singing, dancing, reading, swimming, gaming and a whole bunch of other stuff!_

_So what do you like to do? Where do you live and what's your family like?_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your pen pal,_

_Fairy girl_

_P.S. I'm trying to find a picture of a lava monster for a project; know where I can find one?_

Zak was stunned at just how much he had in common with this girl! well…except for the artsy stuff, but still…it felt cool to know that there was someone outside his 'circle' of people he knew who held an uncontainable and varied interest in so many things. Hoping off his bed, he strode over to his desk, grabbed a pen and paper and began to write back.

One week later:

Michelle Sables was tending to a horse that was staying at the animal recovery center she volunteered at after school. She loved animals more than anything, besides her ever loving mother, and wanted to save every animal she could. Dr. Alonzo, the town's vet and head of the recovery/ rescue center was like a father to her since hers died when she was a little girl. He taught her how to tend to sick or severely injured animals, but when she was the only one on the clock, he took her to a secret room that held injured cryptids and taught her how to care for them as well! She had to swear not to tell anyone, because the town's folk didn't fully trust any outsiders who despised the creatures and were often hunted!

Michelle came home one day after her shift and found her mother waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late mom," she said placing her shoes and bag by the door.

"Its fine sweetheart," her mother said as she hugged her daughter. A lot of people said that she looked like her mom: same pale skin and golden blonde hair, but she had her dad's eyes which were a silvery blue and changed either light or dark depending on her mood.

"Something came in the mail for you today form the school!"

Her mom handed her a letter sized envelope with her name on it.

She thanked her mom and went into her room; she had variety of things in her room ranging from jewelry to books to mounds of pictures and sketches. Her walls were a light blue with posters of dragons, wolves, tigers and of course, cryptids! She sat on her bed and started opening the letter when she felt a sudden presence; she looked around and then looked under her bed.

"Zuzu, what are you doing under there," she laughed at the little creature hiding between a small stack of books and a pair a shoes. Zuzu was her very own cryptid pet; she was like a cross between a wolf pup and a saber tooth cub and known as a Claw-bane! She had metallic blue fur and bright green eyes.

Zuzu came out and jumped up into Michelle's lap as she continued to open the letter. She began to read the first few lines and suddenly screamed in delight. This action scared poor Zuzu, who jumped and ran out of the room.

"Michelle is everything alright," her mom came in carrying a frightened Claw-bane.

"Mom look, my pen pal wrote back," the peppy eleven said squealed practically bouncing on her bed.

"That's wonderful sweetie," her mom said happily, "read it quick and then wash up for dinner okay?"

Michelle nodded quickly and went back to reading the letter.

_Dear Fairy girl,_

_It's nice to meet you too! Metaphorically as you said! Anyway, I'm also 11 and I am a boy! I live with my mom and dad in an awesome house near a beach in a jungle on an island near South America. _

_I was surprised by what you wrote in your letter because I also love cryptids! Actually, it's what my family studies; my parents are scientists and we've been all over the world studying and protecting them! I'm an only child, but I live with three cryptids: Fisk, Komodo and Zon! They're the closest things I have to siblings. _

_Your school sounds pretty cool; I'm home schooled so I only know people who work with my parents._

_It's really great to 'meet' someone new and I hope we can be good friends! Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your pen pal,_

_Cryptid boy_

_P.S. I slipped in my email address, so look me up sometime! And I also sent you the pic of a lava monster I fought personally! Hope it helps with your project! _


	2. 5yrs down the road

ok, i had to do some editing because i'm trying to follow the advice of beta reader and i am so thankful to them aboard.

i do not own SS, the characters or creatures except the ones i make up. plz R&R!

* * *

Michelle was really excited; she finally met someone else who shared her love for cryptids! Looking in the envelope, she found what was promised and a small piece of paper with an email address. She called down to her mom asking for another 15min and then got on her laptop; punching in the address she sent a quick message just to see if it worked.

Zak walked into his room after training with his dad and noticed his computer beeping. Sitting his desk chair he unlocked his computer and noticed an email pending. Clicking on the icon, he saw it was a chat room.

_Is this Cryptid boy?_

_Yeah. Who is this?_

_Oh good it worked! It's me, Michelle!_

_Huh?_

_Oh great cryptids! I'm sorry! I meant Fairy girl, your pen pal!_

_Oh Hey! So my letter got to you?_

_Sure did! So since I slipped, I think it's only fair you tell me your real name!_

_Ha ha, it's Zak!_

_Well, it's nice to 'meet' you Zak!_

_Same here, Michelle; so what are you up to?_

_Not much, I just got back from the animal shelter I volunteer at._

_That sounds cool!_

_Its lots of fun! There's a secret room where we nurse cryptids too! But don't tell anyone; the town where I live doesn't want outsiders knowing!_

_Don't worry, secret's safe with me!_

_Thank you so much! Listen I have to go, but can I talk to you tomorrow?_

_Sure!_

_Ok! Gotta go, bye Zak!_

_See ya, Michelle!_

Both preteens logged off their computers and went back to what they were doing. Both agreed that it was the start to an awesome friendship. They emailed and wrote to each other for a whole month; however, Zak's adventures to find Kur began and he never got to email Michelle back for a long time.

**Time skip 5yrs:**

"Mom, I'm back," announced 16 yr old Michelle. She was 5'10'' now with waist length golden hair and still had the same silvery-blue eyes she inherited from her dad. She had finished all the courses in the elite school at 14 and was working towards her degree in cryptid science and vet tech at the nearby university.

"How were classes today, Michelle," her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Same old, same old," she answered sitting at the bar counter. Zuzu came up and placed a furry paw in the girl's lap; she was now the size of a grey-hound, but easily hid from out of town visitors with her cloaking technique.

"I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner ok mom," Michelle said getting up from the counter.

"Alright, just be awake in an hour," her mother replied chopping carrots.

Michelle nodded and walked off to her room; entering, she flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Zuzu came in and settled under the bed causing a box of papers to topple over.

"Zuzu, you're too big to be under there now," the girl laughed picking up the papers.

Placing them back in the box, she noticed one had slipped out of her hand. Picking it up, she suddenly remembered the day she had gotten this letter. It was her first letter she wrote to her long forgotten pen pal, Zak. She remembered she tried hundreds of times emailing him, but he never answered. She finally gave up and never got back to him.

Debating against herself, she got on the computer and tried emailing him:

_Hey Cryptid boy, are you there, it's me Fairy girl!_

* * *

_So will Zak answer or will this be the end of the story?!_

_sorry if its too short!_


	3. Remember me?

_ok everyone, here's the latest chptr update! sry it took awhile, but i was busy with midterms and visiting family for the weekend._

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_Hey Cryptid boy, are you there, it's me Fairy girl!_

* * *

She waited for a whole half hour for a response, but nothing came back! Heartbroken she walked out of her room with Zuzu following suit.

* * *

Off the coast of South America, on an island inhabited by a single family, 16 yr old Zak Saturday headed to his room to try and relax; ever since the cryptid war ended years ago, his parents forced him back into his studies and training, even his Uncle Doyle helped him with learning mechanics.

He grabbed water from his fridge and noticed his computer had an email notice on it.

"That's weird," he said walking to the desk. He never gave anyone his email address; even after their house was destroyed the first time years ago.

He clicked the flashing icon and dropped his water as he read the email:

_Hey Cryptid boy, are you there, it's me Fairy girl!_

"Michelle," he whispered in disbelief! Thinking fast, he sent a quick email back and waited.

* * *

Michelle had just gotten out her bedroom door when her computer started beeping. Turning around, she saw her email icon flashing and her heart started racing as she read the email.

_Michelle?_

_Zak?!_

_Yeah! _

_Where the heck have you been?! I haven't heard from you in 5yrs!_

_I'm really sorry! Something came up, and my family and I had to leave home for awhile._

_At least I know you're still breathing! I thought you forgot or something bad happened!_

_I'm fine, really!_

_Good! Now what happened?_

_Huh?_

_You said you were gone from home for awhile, so what happened?_

_You wouldn't believe me!_

_Zak, I'm 16 and about to graduate from one of the top 10 schools in the Midwest; thus being the youngest person in 35 states to graduate an elite university!_

_Seriously?!_

_Damn straight!_

Zak contemplated whether or not to tell her the truth; then again, he did owe her an explanation since he didn't write her all those years ago!

_Ok, I'll tell you, but promise not to freak out or tell anyone else, okay?_

_I swear on our friendship!_

_Fine, here's what happened..._

In the next half hour, he told everything that happened; starting from the day when the hunt for the Kur stone pieces from Argost, all the way to the Cryptid War. To be honest, he felt good talking about it with someone other than his parents. After he finished, he waited patiently for a response; ten minutes had passed and not a word. He was about to ask if she was still there when another icon popped up on the screen: it was for a video chat! He paused for a second, and then clicked the 'Accept' button; in the next second he fell backwards in his chair, crying out in surprise.

* * *

**Ten minutes ago:**

Michelle was reading intently the story that Zak had emailed her; it took him half an hour to type it all out and then emailed it to her. She had just finished reading it in under ten minutes and was about to reply when Zuzu jumped up at the sound of the door bell. The Claw-bane started freaking out and jumped into the poor girl's lap; unknown to her, Michelle had accidently clicked an icon on her computer. The girl fell out of her chair while Zuzu sat in it staring the computer screen.

"Zuzu, you crazy claw-bane, don't jump on me like that," she shouted at her friend, as Michelle got up, she heard a voice cry out in surprise and then a thump.

Looking up at her computer, she saw that she had accidently hit the video chat button, which meant that the person she heard was probably Zak. Shooing the over-sized cryptid out of the chair, she sat down found herself staring into an empty room with a large bay-window in the back with a breath-taking view of the ocean.

"Oh, wow," she said quietly, and then she heard voices coming from inside the room.

"Zak," cried a woman's voice.

"What's going on in here," asked a worried male voice.

The third voice she couldn't understand because it sounded like a mix of something she couldn't put together.

"I'm fine, I just fell backwards in my chair," another voice said from below the computer.

Michelle gasped as she watched a boy here age get off the ground; he had black hair with a streak of white, tan skin with muscles showing through his black shirt, and his eyes were a dark onyx color.

"Don't scare us like that Zak," the woman's voice sighed in relief.

Then is hit Michelle, this was her pen pal. She waited until she heard a door close and waited for Zak to move towards the computer.

* * *

Zak slowly sat back down at his desk with his back to the computer screen; he was just about to turn around when a voice shouted out, but it was from behind him.

"Hey Cryptid boy!"

He spun in the chair realizing the voice was coming from the computer itself. He felt his eyes go wide and his jaw drop as he came face to face with a beautiful teenage girl with long golden hair and silvery-blue eyes that seemed to glitter with her smile. It took him by surprise that the girl was laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at," he asked catching his parents' attention, "who are you anyway?"

"Wow, I say your name and you still haven't figured it out," the girl teased.

Zak stared at her in confusion; he was about to ask what she meant when a blue- furry face popped up behind the girl making him jump out of his seat again, but he made sure not to scream. He saw the girl straighten in her seat and turn around; instead of freaking out, the girl just laughed at the strange animal and scratched one of its ears.

"Oh Zuzu, what am I going to do with you if you scare everyone," she laughed hugging the creature's head to her chest.

By this time, Zak was back in his chair, "do I know you from somewhere, because I know I've never seen you face before."

"You're half right on that," the girl on the screen said, "you know me, but we've never known what we looked like until now."

"And you would be," Zak asked. He didn't know why, but it did feel like he knew her from somewhere.

"Hmmm…how should I put this," the girl started, then her face lit up and she ducked out of the view of the screen for a second. She was back in a minute with a rumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"See if you remember this," she challenged and then she began to read the paper:

_Dear pen-pal,_

_It's nice to meet you! Well, I guess metaphorically (ha ha!), but anyway…_

_I'm not allowed to give my real name, but I will tell you that I am a girl. I am 11yrs old and live with my mom in Marley, NE. I go to Swanson School for the Elite and really like learning about science, art, math, mythology, astronomy and lots more! However, I really love reading about creatures called Cryptids. The actually history behind them is really fascinating and I swear I saw what I think is called Zilicks._

_Not much else goes on in my boring life. Some other facts about me are: _

_I love singing, dancing, reading, swimming, gaming and a whole bunch of other stuff._

_So what do you like to do? Where do you live and what's your family like?_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your pen pal,_

_Fairy girl_

_P.S. I'm trying to find a picture of a lava monster for a project; know where I can find one?_

When she finished reading, Zak felt his heart race as realization hit like a stone.

"You're Fairy girl," he said in disbelief, "but then that means…"

"Ha ha, it's nice to finally meet you Zak," the girl smiled happily; "My name is Michelle Sables, your pen pal! And this is my trusted and best friend Zuzu, the Claw-bane!"

* * *

how was that? too cheezy? felt like it to me, but its what i wrote. Plz review if you like or if you have any feedback or ideas for the story!

i will happily take both! but no flamers!

i do not own SS or the charcters except my own!


	4. Meet the parents

hey everyone, riku'sgirl19 here with another chptr for SS!

I don't own SS except the OC's and made up cryptids!

* * *

One month later: _(hey, i'm a little lazy! don't judge!)_

"Doc?"

"Yes Drew?"

"Have you noticed a change in our son?"

Doc Saturday looked up at his wife; he could tell something was bothering her and he felt it too.

"Let's go talk to him," Doc said standing up, "its 3:30 so he's probably in his room."

They walked through the house and were about to knock on Zak's door when they heard him talking to someone.

"You're late you know," they heard him say.

"Excuse me, but I had to ask for the day off! I literally have 10 different essays to write by next week," retorted a feminine voice.

"Whatevs," he said back, "so where's…oh there you are Zuzu!"

"She really wanted to see you," laughed the girl's voice.

Doc and Drew looked at each other in surprise; just who was their son talking to?

"Zak, what's going on in here," Doc asked opening his son's door.

Zak, however, was startled by his dad and fell back in his chair. (Again)

"Ow, Dad, ever heard of knocking," the young teen asked sitting up.

"Just who are you talking to," Drew asked.

"That would be me," laughed a voice from the computer.

Zak's parents walked to their son's desk and saw the face of a young girl on the computer.

"It's nice to finally meet Mr. and Mrs. Saturday," the girl smiled kindly; "I'm Michelle, Zak's pen-pal from America!"

"Pen-pal," Doc asked looking at his son.

"Remember the letter I got a few years ago," Zak asked.

"Oh right, I remember now," Drew said recalling that day, "so this is your pen-pal? It's nice to meet you Michelle, I'm Drew Saturday and this is my husband Doc."

"Hi. I thought Zak would've told you soon, but I guess he's just as forgetful as he is clumsy!"

"Hey!"

So Zak sat back down and let Michelle talk to his parents about herself and introduced them to Zuzu, and they, in turn, told some things about themselves. After an hour, his parents finally left to give them privacy and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"My parents are so embarrassing," he said sitting back at the computer.

"I think they're pretty cool," Michelle said happily.

"So when do you have break," he asked.

"Uh, in a couple weeks, why," she answered.

"Well…maybe I could…I dunno…come and visit," he said trying hard not to blush.

"Seriously," she asked

"Yeah, I mean, if you and your mom are ok with it," he replied folding his hands behind his head.

"What about your parents," Michelle pointed out.

"They might be okay with it," Zak said thoughtfully, "I mean, they'll at least want to know everything and make sure its safe for me to be there by myself."

"Wow, talk about over-protective," she said.

"Tell me about it," he agreed, "if I do get to go, they'll probably have me bring Fisk along."

"I guess I can ask my mom," she said smiling, "does this mean you're gonna ask me out?"

"What," Zak squeaked I surprise.

"Ha ha, I'm just teasing Zak," Michelle said laughing hard.

"Humph," he pouted, but he did wonder if she wanted to go out with him though.

"Hello, earth to Zak," Michelle practically shouted into the computer.

"Huh, what," he said popping out of his daze.

"I said I have to go," she raising her eyebrow, "my mom just came in and said I need to come down for dinner. I'll ask her about break and talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing Michelle; see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Zak; oh, and Zuzu says bye too!"

With that, he closed the video chat and leaned back in his chair.

"Would she go out with me if I asked," he asked out loud.

Sighing, he walked out of his room and went to find his parents to ask about going to Michelle's hometown while she had a break from school.

* * *

ok! chptr 5 will be up soon, but it might be awhile because i need to add more and i have to add the villan!

Plz R&R!


	5. Creepy villan

Hey everybody, sry it took so long, i wanted to figure out how to introduce the villain of the story and this is the best i could come up with.

Plz R&R and i could use ideas for upcoming chptrs!

* * *

**Meanwhile**: somewhere in Russia(i don't know where, i'm making this up as i go along)

Miles away from civilization stood an abandoned factory that was foreclosed due to bankruptcy; none of the natives dared to go near it because it was rumored that an evil spirit haunted the place and some even heard the horrifying cries of strange beasts coming from inside the wreckage. They, however, did not realize that someone actually was living in the building's basement conducting experiments on humans and cryptids.

"Mr. Talati, specimen6503 has failed," informed one of the scientists.

The man before him was staring out of his office window down to the hundreds of cages below; his steel green eyes hungrily raked over every inch of his notes as he tried to replicate what his master had accomplished and then lost yrs ago. He raked his hand through his auburn-red hair as he went down the list of specimens in his file.

"Take specimen4591 to the lab," Talati ordered turning to face the other man.

"Yes sir," the man nodded leaving the room.

Thirty-nine year old Langdon Talati sat down at his desk, brooding over his next steps; twenty years ago, he was an apprentice to Vivi Argost, and learned about the cryptid kingdom and the power of Kur. After his master's defeat, he set out on his own to find vengeance against those who called themselves the Secret Saturdays. Two years ago, he came across a long forgotten legend in the cryptid histories; to this day, he has tried reviving the trapped spirit, but it killed every vessel he threw at it.

"Master Argost, I need your guidance," Langdon sighed, "where am I going wrong in these experiments?"

"Sir," said the same man from earlier, "specimen4591 has…failed. I'm afraid he was our last human male and all we have now are the cryptids."

"Then go recruit more from the villages…." Langdon started shouting at the man, but stopped when what he said clicked in his head, "what did you just say?"

"All we have left is the cryptids," the man repeated hesitantly.

"No, before that!"

"Uh, specimen4591 was our last human male?"

"THAT'S IT! That's why nothing worked," Langdon shouted, "the spirit doesn't want a 'male' vessel…it wants a 'female' vessel."

"Sir?"

"Run every DNA match to the first experiment from thirteen years ago and find the closest match you can get…NOW!"

"Yes sir," the man replied running out of the room.

"Fear not Master Argost, I will get revenge for you," Langdon said picking up the framed picture on his desk showing a younger Langdon smiling at the camera standing next to Argost, "those pathetic scientists will pay for what they did to you!"

"Mr. Talati," another man came in with a piece paper, "we found one exact match!"

"Let me see," Langdon said snatching the paper away, "Hmmm…well, well, well, seems history is repeating itself Master Argost; looks like that fool of an experiment wasn't useless after all."

"What are your orders sir," the man asked standing by the desk.

"Have the 'hunters' ready in four weeks," Langdon ordered, "We're going to pay a visit to an old friend's family in the states."

The crazed villain laughed at his near victory as he walked out of his office; on his desk was a medical record of a young girl with blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes.

* * *

how was that? bad? good? or whatever? i'll try to update the next chptr soon and have a little holiday suprise for all you readers!

see ya soon!

riku'sgirl19 out!


	6. Welcome to Nebraska! the bipolar state!

hey guys! sry it took so long! the next two chptrs are an early Christmas special for my fellow readers! R&R if you like!

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

"So you're all set," Doc Saturday asked his son before he boarded the plane.

"Yes Dad, you've asked me like a hundred times already," Zak sighed as he loaded his bags onto the cargo belt.

He was at the Brazilian Airport with his parents; he had gotten the 'ok' from his parents to spend a couple weeks with Michelle and her family for the winter holidays. Just the thought of seeing Michelle in person made his cheeks go a little pink, but he hid it well from his parents. That and the fact that Fisk was actually coming with him and he had to dress up winter clothing so he could ride the plane without causing a commotion.

"Call us when you land Zak," his mother said pulling him into a hug, "and be careful ok?"

"I promise mom," Zak said adjusting his shoulder bag.

"Who is it that's picking you up," Doc asked.

"Dr. Alonzo, Michelle's soon to be stepdad," Zak said remembering the email Michelle sent him a few days ago, "he's been a step in father for her since she was a kid. Now he gets to be the dad for real."

"He sounds like a nice man," Drew said stepping back next to her husband.

The over speakers called for passengers leaving for the states to board the plane; Zak walked away with Fisk by his side, waving his parents goodbye as they walked through the gate. Not a lot of people were traveling north since tourist came here instead to escape the cold, so there weren't many passengers on the plane. Zak took out his iPod and settled in for the ten hour flight head of them; it was better than making about five different stops just to get to one airport. After about two hours, Fisk poked him awake:

_'When can I take this stuff off?'_

_'Not until we get to Michelle's'_

_'Humph'_

Zak discovered he could talk with cryptids telepathically if he set a connection link; it was easy with Fisk and Komodo since they were once DNA-netically fused on one of their adventures. Zak fell back asleep after twenty minutes, but it didn't last long when Fisk was shaking him awake saying they had arrived.

The mid-morning sun shined through the windows of the airport as Zak and Fisk walked through the gate. They headed over to the baggage claim and went to wait outside; Zak was amazed at the how the freshly fallen snow gave everything a beautiful white glimmer to the wide landscapes.

"Excuse me, are you Zak Saturday," a masculine voice asked snapping him out of his daze.

He turned to see a middle aged man with dark brown hair, dark tan skin, and dark brown eyes in a white trench coat.

"Yeah," he answered hesitantly.

"Don't be nervous," the man laughed lightly and held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Gabriel Alonzo! Welcome to the states!"

"Oh! Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," Zak quickly apologized shaking the man's hand, "this is Fisk. My parents wanted me to have someone we all knew to come with me."

"Well by the stars, a real Fiskerton Phantom! I heard they were a rare species," Dr. Alonzo exclaimed shaking hands with the giant cryptid, "I guess we should get going then. Rebecca and Michelle have been waiting for your arrival for two days now. And let me tell you…never keep women waiting or things can get 'ugly'."

Zak wasn't nervous when he got off the plane, but now he was dead scared about finally meeting Michelle for the first time in person. The ride was about an hour to Dr. Alonzo's house; Michelle had told him that she and her mom had moved in with the doctor after the proposal. They soon were driving up a winding path that led to a beautiful nineteenth century manor with tall white pillars and French bay windows that showed off the living and dining rooms inside the house. Christmas was two weeks away and the whole place was lively and heavily decorated for the festive holidays.

"This is pretty cool," Zak said getting out of the car.

"Ha-ha, wait till you see the inside," Dr. Alonzo chuckled, "Michelle loves this holiday more than any other because she calls it the 'miracle holiday'!"

He and Fisk gathered the bags from the trunk and made their way up to the front door; upon opening the door, Zak was tackled back by a furry blue blur. Sitting up, Zak found himself staring into a pair of sharp green eyes and dark blue fur-faced creature.

"Zuzu," he asked hesitantly and was responded with a happy growl and smothered by the she-beast's licks.

"Ah, come on girl, stop it," Zak laughed as the Claw-bane continued licking his face.

"Zuzu, siéntense," Dr. Alonzo commanded.

The blue Claw-bane got off Zak and went to sit by the door, its tail swishing from side to side; Dr. Alonzo helped the boy to his feet just as the house-keeper and collected the bags and took them upstairs. When they walked in, Zak was finally able to take the doc's words to heart; the whole place looked like a Christmas wonderland. Home-made snowflakes glittered from the ceilings ranging in size and pattern. In the living room stood a twelve foot tree trimmed on every branch showing no signs of bareness; Fisk was happy to take off his disguise and was happily playing with Zuzu out in the snow.

"Oh you must be Zak," a cheerful voice came from behind him.

Zak turned to see a young woman with warm brown eyes and dark blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She was dressed in jeans, long-sleeved shirt and wore a festive apron and was currently spotted with flour and, what Zak guessed, was colored frosting.

"Uh, yeah," Zak responded

"Oh, don't be scared dearie; my name's Rebecca Sables, Michelle's mother," she said kindly walking over to him and wrapping him in a hug, "welcome to our home!"

"Thanks ma'am, but um…I think I'm covered in flour now," Zak said laughing lightly.

"Hmmm, oh I'm so sorry; I didn't think first," she said trying to shake the flour out of his hair, "my daughter and I have this flour fight every year and I tend to forget that she likes to make things…'highly decorative'."

"Becca, where is Michelle," Gabriel asked walking into the living room.

"Well, I think she's still in the studio with Tracy and Adam," Rebecca said thoughtfully, "they're helping her rehearse for the upcoming Christmas festival and she's one of the singers performing. C'mon, I'll show you to the studio!"

The eager woman took Zak's hand and led him through the house; they passed the kitchen where you could obviously see the out brake of a 'flour war' and the back patio that showed miles of snow covered fields. They soon stopped outside a pair of stained-glass doors and on the other side came the sound of a piano and an angelic voice singing:

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_  
_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_  
_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_  
_Special_  
_Yea yea_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_  
_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_  
_I thought you were someone to rely on_  
_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart_  
_A man under cover but you tore me apart_  
_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_I'll give it to someone special_

* * *

the song version above was by Ashley Tisdale so i don't own the song!

Happy Holidays to everyone and enjoy the winter season!

disclaimer is in the previous chptrs.


	7. First kiss!

sorrysorrysorry! i know its been forever since i updated, but i just didn't have any inspiration or ideas! plus i just found a way to get back on the internet after sooooooo long! please enjoy and sorry if its short...its all i had for now!

Disclaimer in previous chptrs!

* * *

"That was good Mich, just watch that high C in the second chorus," came a male voice from behind the doors.

"Can you even reach a high C Adam," teased a high-pitched voice.

"C'mon guys, it's the holidays," laughed a familiar voice, "Can't you two not tease each other for one day?"

"We're a couple, what do you think," the two other voices said simultaneously.

Michelle's mom couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's friends, and Zak even found himself chuckling a bit; the voices paused for a second and then continued until Rebecca knocked on the door.

"Michelle," she called, "you have a guest, so why don't you come and greet him!"

There was a second's pause before the doors were thrown open and Zak found himself face-to-face with the very girl he had wanted to meet in person for so long.

"Heh, hey….Michelle," he said shyly, trying really hard not to blush.

"ZAK, you're finally here," she screamed as she tackled him into a tight embrace.

The force of the hug sent the two falling back with Michelle on top of her friend; Zak groaned as he sat up, rubbing where he had hit his head. He opened his onyx eyes to see a pair of silvery-blue eyes only inches from his own, setting his face into a crimson blush. The two would have stared for hours if Michelle's friends hadn't busted out laughing, thus breaking their trance.

"Talk about crash-encounter," the boy laughed. He had buzz-cut, strawberry-blonde hair and sharp green eyes; he wore a blue turtle-neck and black jeans. Next to him was a girl with pixie-cut chestnut hair and dark-brown eyes; she wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a red, fur-lined vest and faded blue jeans.

"You two alright," the girl asked after hitting the blonde boy upside his head.

"I'm fine Tracey," Michelle laughed as she helped Zak to his feet, "you okay Zak?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered slightly, "um….who're your friends?"

"Oh! The dork with the pierced ears is Adam Johnsen and the other is my best friend for life: Tracey Storms! Guys, this is Zak Saturday, my pen-pal!"

"Nice to finally put a name to a face," Adam laughed shaking the other boy's hand, "Mich here wouldn't shut-up about you!"

Zak saw Michelle blush a bright pink as she hit Adam on the arm, while Tracey just laughed; Michelle's mom finally broke up the 'quarrel' and ushered the four of them into the living room, offering to get them some drinks.

"So Zak," Adam started, catching the ravenette's attention, "Mich told us that your parents are scientists, what do they study?"

"Cryptids actually," he answered after receiving a nod from Michelle, "I live with three too: Fisk, Komodo, and Zon!"

"Wow! That's so cool," Tracey exclaimed, "I've only seen the ones at the animal shelter. That's where Michelle and I first met! We've been friends ever since."

"Two years later we met Adam," Michelle continued sitting next to Zak, "he was this transfer student at the school and completely weird! He tried flirting with me and Trace…only to trip over his own feet every time!"

The girls laughed at the blonde's blush; Zak watched the three friends interact, finally getting a sense of normalcy to be hanging out with 'normal' teenagers, not kids of scientist parents. They talked for hours about random things till Adam suggested a snow-ball war.

"We're sixteen, not kids," his girlfriend stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but Tracey….you could finally get back at him for when he ruined your dress freshman year," Michelle suggested slyly seeing Adam's face pale in horror.

The blonde ran out fast, leaving a dust trail behind him as the brunette chased after screaming, "YOU'RE SO DEAD ADAM MICHEAL JOHNSEN!"

Zak stared after the two and soon started to follow when he saw Michelle heading back to the music studio. She sat down in the window seat with her knees drawn up to her chest and resting her head against the glass.

"Michelle," he called out, making turn towards him, "everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry," she said giving him a small smile, "I tend to sit in here by myself when those two get in a 'war'. Plus, it's entertaining to watch from the 'box seats'!"

Zak walked over to the window and sat down next to her and looked outside to see Adam being bombarded by snow-balls thrown by both Tracey and Fisk. Zuzu was occasionally jumping in the way to catch a ball or two, but ran into all three of them at least once.

"Sometimes I wonder how they argue so much and yet, still stay in the relationship they have," Michelle stated aloud, "can't count how many times she's nearly strangled him!"

"Well…," Zak started to say, trying to find the right words, "I think it's just how some people deal with being with one person for so long…."

"Hmmm….maybe," she laughed, and then stopped when she looked up, "oh boy…"

Zak followed her line of sight to see a small green plant hanging from the ceiling with a simple red ribbon around the stem; he felt his face flare up as he looked back down at the girl next to him, only to see her cheeks a slight cherry red and adding color to her pale complexion.

"You know…we don't have to…you know…" he stuttered looking away.

"You mean you don't want to…" she said leaning forward, trying to look him in the eye.

"No, it's not…well I mean…it's just…"

Michelle couldn't help but giggle slightly as he rambled embarrassingly; she carefully walked closer to the ravenette boy until they were maybe 6in. apart. After a minute, she leaned in, gently placing her lips on his, silencing his nervous break-down.


End file.
